my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agnes Friederich
Agnes Friederich (アグネス・フリーどリッヒ Agunesu Furīdorichi) was one of the keys to Yoroi Tsurara's scheme, alongside Kin Hirame, up until her rescue at the hands of Delsin D. Draco and Andre Halva. After months of rehabilition, she goes on to become an aspiring hero and join U.A. High's Second Class 1-T through recommendation. For some time, Agnes lives on the custody of Lucian D. Draco and Lucia D. Draco, as any family of hers is undiscovered for some time, which strengthens her friendship with Delsin. Later on, it is revealed that she is the grand-daughter of a famous Tycoon, Joseph Friederich. Appearance With soft looks and a tender aura, Agnes is described as a beautiful and polite young woman, seen with a smile and warm expression on her face, most of the time. Her frame is petite, easily seen due to her standing straight most of the time, and her skin is very white, almost pale, also having a soft texture to it. In fact, she is mostly recognized by her facial characteristics and hair. Agnes' features are very delicate, as stated, including her face and eyes, the latter which are very round and have expressive blue pupils. She has an ashen blonde hair, long enough to reach her waist, which is wavy in a manner that seems hand-drawn. Due to a blue, lacy-styled headband Agnes has two sets of bangs framing her forehead and two larger ones cascading down to her bust. Her eyebrows have a medium size and are thin. Due to her age, unsurprisingly, Agnes has a petite yet somewhat postpubescent body, as her curves have been more prominent after she went back to a healthy diet. It is due to her harsh life, that her body is not as thin as it would normally be, with some of her muscles being shaped. As of the new upgrade to U.A., Agnes and most new students received updated uniforms. Much like with the original, Agnes wears a simple white shirt alongside a simple red tie. Over it, a grey blazer with specific dark blue patterns and long sleeves, the buttons which used to be yellow are dark and on the sides. Now, the blazer extends itself into her skirt, that has a straight fashion, reaching down to just above her knees. Along all of it, Agnes uses different-color layered socks, which reach her mid lower leg, and brown open shoes. For hero attire, which she calls "Rankine", Agnes wears a simple skin-tight suit. It is white, for most of its parts, with several specific patterns, which are red in color. These patterns are mostly symmetrical, and are prominent on her right thigh, along the sides of her torso, and on the neck. Notably, the neck area is covered by a large pyramid-shaped protector, with its insides being fluffy. Its sleeves cover up Agnes' backhands, leaving her hands bare. While using it, Agnes braids her hair in a side poinytail, that goes to her left side and reaches down to her waist, and takes her headband off. As a kid, Agnes had the same hairstyle she uses nowadays, though it was considerably shorter, keeping it with a simpler version of her current headband. Agnes' face was naturally much rounder, adding to her childish features, despite her not smiling often back then. For her clothes, she was always given a flat white dress, which had short sleeves and reached just above her knees. Gallery AgnesYoung.png|Agnes as a kid. AgnesFull.png|Agnes' special U.A. uniform. AgnesSuit.png|Agnes' hero attire. AgnesSwim.jpg|Agnes at the beach. Personality ... ... ... ... ... ... History Synopsis Hero Internship Arc Summer Festival Arc Culture Festival Arc Ogasawara Arc Fighting Festival Arc Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Quirk Phoenix Flame (鵬炎 Chōen) is Agnes' quirk, of the Transformation category, which allows her to summon and manipulate soft flames in the shape of a Phoenix. This beast is capable of interacting with the environment and those around it, enabling Agnes to use it for fighting or myriad of trivial subjects. This happens to be possible because of the flames' nature, as they aren't meant to hurt opposition, but, rather, are meant to heal wounds. Through using her own body's nutrients, Agnes can influence another person's healing factor through touching with her Phoenix. Agnes can't heal any wounds easily, nonetheless, and the griever the wound, the more energy she spends healing it. Ones such as cuts, gaps, can be easier to heal and take less time, whereas deattached limbs and really deep wounds require much effort and time. Furthermore, extremely grave wounds, such as missing limbs, brain damage, can't be properly or even healed at all. An application discovered after training her own quirk, is that Agnes is capable of having the Phoenix take on a semi-solid form, whenever it isn't healing. This enables her to use it to attack, defend, and even support herself, as Agnes can have it hold things or even encase itself on her very body, augmenting her physical abilities to some extent. However, Agnes has a time limit for how much she can summon this Phoenix at once, as it constantly burns her calories, albeit slowly, and stamina. Due to it, she has to eat quite a lot to maintain its proper functions, and allow for it to be used constantly. *'Phoenix Down' (鵬尾 Chō-o) *'Blazing Armament' (火武装 Enbusō) *'Venus Phoenix' (金星鵬 Bīnasu Fenikkusu) Other Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Rankine (ランキン Rankin): Based off of Delsin's, Agnes' hero suit is specially design to counter part of her Quirk's effects. *'Rankine Neck': The most useful piece of the whole costume. At its internal part, it possesses a device which reacts to Agnes' increasing temperature and cools her down. In its external part, it has a small compartment which has different kinds of caloric food, so that Agnes doesn't stay hungry in the middle of battle. *'Rankine Suit': Relationships Other Classes= Delsin D. Draco: Delsin is one of the first gentle people Agnes has met, and the first to openly defend her, even after she had been treated as a slave. This easily made her fond of him. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... |-| Classmates= Peter Abano: |-| Teachers= |-| Family= Parents: Joseph Friederich: Melissa Friederich: Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *She is based on Kokoro from the Darling in the Franxx Series. *Her famile name has the symbol for "Degree" (ど), a reference to her quirk. *Her hair was originally lighter, but, due to the immense stress throughout her life, it became greyer due to the Marie Antoinette syndrome. *Agnes' attire picture has been colored by Yumoz. *So far, Agnes is the only character, besides all of Class 1-T, to have an "Origin Chapter" for herself. |-| Facts= *Her school ranks are as follows: **Didn't participate in the Entrance Exam. **5th in the Quirk Apprehension Test. **5th in Second Class-T's Grades in the First Semester. **2nd in Grades for the Second Semester. *Agnes holds many similarities with Delsin D. Draco: **Both have German descendancy. **Their personalities are described as virtuous and eccentric. **They both have been diagnosed with depression. **They have fire-related powers. **During most of their life, both have been shunned from using their Quirks. **Despite their powers, both love umid climates and rain. **Their hero suits have a prominent white color and focus on cooling them down. **Coincidentially, they also suffered from the Marie Antoinette syndrome. |-| Extras= *According to Lucia: **Agnes' special skill is her patience. **Her favorite food are Cookies. **Her favorite drink is Warm Milk. **As a hobby, Agnes looks out for details in anything. **As a routine, she goes to school and treats plants. **Her charm point is her soft complexion. **Agnes is right-handed. **Her favorite smell is that of a fresh breeze. **She has a complex about her greyer hair. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Student Category:U.A. Student Category:Quirk User Category:Hero in Training Category:Second Class 1-T Category:My Hero World